This invention relates generally to funiary urns or like vessels, and more particularly concerns a funiary urn which substantially inhibits or prohibits the passage of atmosphere or gas between the enclosed urn interior and the exterior environment.
The market for funiary urns has experienced increased demand for an urn which will prohibit or extensively inhibit the passage of gas out of or into the closed interior of the urn vessel. Accordingly, more or less gas-tight seals must be provided between the urn canister or vessel body and the urn top, and at any other opening in the urn vessel. These gas-tight seals should be the subject of little or no decay or degradation over an extended period of time. Nevertheless, the urn itself must be capable of being manufactured and offered for sale at an attractive commercial price.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a funiary or crematory urn which is, when assembled, substantially air tight.
A related object is to provide such an urn which will remain substantially air tight for an extended period of time.
Another object is to provide a substantially air-tight urn at a commercially attractive cost.
Another object is to provide a funiary urn of the type described which can be quickly assembled by even inexperienced personnel using only a single common hand tool.
Still another object is to provide an urn of the type described which can have any one of a variety of differently styled pedestals.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.